Havana Nights: Together Again
by SweetNarumi
Summary: Katie and Javier were separated three years ago. As fate would have it, three years later, Kate joins a cultural exchange troupe that turns out to go to Cuba. Will Katie and Javier meet again? What do their futures hold?
1. Three Years Later

Three Years Later  
  
Three years ago, Katie was forced to separate from the love of her life when the revolution succeeded in Cuba and Batista fled the country. Katie's life was changed from her Cuban experience. Javier had introduced her to his culture. During her education with him, Katie learned to open her heart and mind and in doing so she discovered and found herself. For the first time, she was honest to herself and she learned about passion and love. Although she had lost Javier due to circumstances, she returned to the United States and focused on her other loves, dance and culture. Katie pursued these interests with an unnatural drive as if running away from reality.  
  
When Katie returned to the United States, she got notice that she was admitted to Radcliff. She looked forward to the distraction and the new environment, for the next few years she devoted every waking moment to her study of Journalism and Dance. Between her studies and dance practice, Katie hardly ever had a moment to think of anything else. However, somehow she was also able to squeeze in learning Spanish, which she became moderately fluent in by her third year. As Journalism major, Katie kept on top of current events; her specialty was in culture and politics. This was Katie's way of keeping up with Javier subconsciously, although she convinced herself she was able to let it go and move forward in her life. In the matter of Dancing, Katie became an accomplished dancer by her own right although she never found another partner that compared to Javier, so she danced mainly as a soloist or parts of troupes. Katie made a name for herself in the dancing world with her knowledge and ability in Latin and Cuban native dancing. When she returned to the States, she took all she learned from Javier and her experience and integrated into her own style.  
  
Javier, on the other hand, was not as privileged as Katie. When Katie left, Javier's heart was broken, but she gave him hope and meaning. Javier now knew that he did make a difference, that his family depended on him and he worked to help make ends meet. Even after the revolution Javier had to continue supporting his family. Carlos his brother spent many a day in the pub disenchanted with the results of the revolution and the lack of freedom the revolution brought. Javier being the rock of the family adapted with the times and still stuck to not talking about politics. However, not all was bad, with the revolution came social reforms such as education and health care. Javier was able to go to school and even became an active member of the university Dance Club. Education was a great opportunity to Javier, although he had to work even harder, since he had to go to school during the day and work at night. However, all this did not break Javier's determination.  
  
Although Katie and Javier were separated, neither had forgotten the other. In the fleeting free minutes during the day and the seconds before sleep overtook each of them, they thought about the other and in their dreams they met and dreamt of being together. Keeping true to their word, Javier kept a part of Katie in Cuba and Katie took a part of Javier with her. Although each pined for the other, they lived in the present and focused on what needed to be done.  
  
--------------- 


	2. Good News

Good News  
  
As the end of Katie's third year came along, she received some surprising good news. Katie was invited to become a member of a renowned Foreign Exchange Troupe that the government funded as good will between nations and a method of culture exchange. The troupe was going to be traveling to a different country, not yet announced, and they were set to leave at the beginning of the summer and until the end of the fall/winter semester of senior year.  
  
Katie's head swirled with excitement. With this one invitation, Katie had to change her plans. There was no way Katie was willing to give this opportunity up. This was a chance in a life time. She didn't know where she was headed but she was thrilled by the opportunity and the honor of being chosen.  
  
All year Katie had been an intern at the Boston Globe. The only downside of joining the troupe was that she was probably going to have to lose this opportunity to stay with them during the summer and next semester. She had loved working there and the people she worked with loved her.  
  
The next day when Katie found the time to sit down with her boss at the Boston Globe to break the news, she literally saw the dismay in her boss's eyes. However, to her surprise, her boss said that they would miss her, but had no plans to let her go. Instead, they wanted her to take the time abroad and write a feature on the program and the country that she was going to. This idea thrilled Katie. Everything was working out better than planned and falling into place.  
  
Katie had shared the news with her family right after she found out. Suzie was so happy for her. She knew how much it meant to Katie. Her parents were ecstatic too. All of her family knew that although over the last three years Katie had went on dates, it was done more for their benefit and keeping up appearances than for her own sake. They knew that Katie never had that spark or fire as she did in Cuba when she talked about Javier. Suzie being one of Katie's confidants knew it all too well. Although Katie tried to forget and carry on, there was a part of Katie that stayed in Cuba. They all hoped that this opportunity and new experience would help Katie with what she had been running from all these years. Their heart went out to her and as much as they wanted to help her, she always insisted that she had moved on and was doing well.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Destination Revealed

Destination Revealed  
  
The day finally came when the Foreign Exchange Troupe was revealing the destination of the year. Katie was nervous when she entered the meeting. It had been a while since she last left the country and this time she would do it with strangers. She knew that she would enjoy the experience and meet new friends with common interests, but she was anxious none the less.  
  
Everyone in the troupe nervously sat around and started to get to know each other. It was exciting and nerve racking but good to know that the whole room was in the same situation. Finally the meeting was called to attention and the coordinators announced the destination. "This year we will be heading to CUBA!!!"  
  
"Cuba?" Katie's head whirled. "How can this be?" Katie thought. She started to hear alarms starting to ring in her head. "What is the probability?" Doubts started to creep into her mind about whether or not she should be going. Then she heard the coordinator say "We chose Cuba, because it is the perfect opportunity to try to create good will between our nations with the recent tensions. Also we were lucky enough to have Katie Miller join our troupe, so that she can help our experience and enhance our understanding and representation of our two cultures." Katie zoned out when the coordinated elaborated on Katie's background and performance history. Until the girl next to her, Jackie, nudged Katie and Katie realized she was supposed to stand up and acknowledge everyone's attention to her. Katie numbly stood up and smiled. Now there was no way of getting out of the situation. She was stuck. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all, it had been a long time. For all she knew, he wasn't there anymore or he was with someone else.  
  
At about the same time in Cuba, there was another similar meeting taking place. It was the meeting of the Dance Club at the University of Havana where Javier attended. Their supervisor gathered the group together and announced that they would be hosting a foreign exchange troupe from the United States. Everyone was thrilled. Javier hearing the news didn't show much emotion but smiled for the rest of the group. In his mind, Javier told himself, "What is the big deal. Sure, it would be fun for some Yanks to come, but did it really matter, it is not like one of them would be Katie." Then before Javier could think more her scolded himself, "Don't even think about it. It is wishful thinking. She is not coming. So don't dream about it." Then Javier shook his head, refocused and participated in the planning with the rest of the group.  
  
--------------- 


	4. Return to Cuba

Return to Cuba  
  
Finally the day came for Katie's departure. It was Saturday. The plan was to arrive during the weekend so everyone could rest a day and have a fresh start Monday. Katie's family went with her to the airport to send her off. All of them had reservations in their minds but they all knew it was probably for the best. It would help Katie in the long run, it was better for her to deal with her emotions than to let it drag on.  
  
Katie had kept herself busy until the departure, wrapping up the semester, packing and getting ready for the trip and being away for so long. Although something kept nagging in Katie's mind, she never really had a moment to herself to think about it. Ever since the announcement of the troupe's destination, Katie was engulfed in the constant excitement and there seemed to be a buzz in the air. On the plane, when the troupe finally settled down, Katie was too tired and fell into an easy dreamless sleep.  
  
When Katie finally came to, the plane was on its final approach to Havana. The moment that Katie had dreaded finally came. Everyone around her was so happy that she told herself that she would make the most of the situation. How can she not be happy? She had an opportunity to return to a culture that she had learned to love so much and that became such an influence on her future and style.  
  
Meanwhile, in Havana, the University of Havana Dance Club was convening at the school dance studio and preparing to head to the airport. Every member of the Dance Club was supposed to go as part of the welcome group to see the American Troupe arriving today. Right before the group was about to head out, suddenly Rafael, Javier's nephew, came running into the room. "Javi... _Abuela_ (Grandmother) told me to get you. Papa got drunk and got into a fight. He got hurt and passed out." Javier hung his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Then he turned to his friends apologetically, they all nodded with understanding. Then seeing the angst in his nephew, he patted Rafael reassuringly on the shoulder and they started running out the door.  
  
Katie was torn. On the one hand, she almost wished she could just go find Javier. But on the other hand, she was afraid to be let down and hurt if he had forgotten about her. When the entire troupe got through immigrations and customs, they headed out to the arrival area where they would be greeted by their university hosts.  
  
When they got out, they saw posters saying "Welcome to Cuba!" Katie and the troupe were greeted by a bunch of energetic people all smiling warmly, coming up to them, shaking hands and exchanging introductions. Deep down Katie was a little disappointed, she secretly wished that fate would have it that Javier would be here to greet her. But this welcome was amazing and any disappointment quickly disappeared.  
  
--------------- 


	5. University of Havana

University of Havana  
  
After everyone was finally organized, everyone jumped on to a bus and was driven to the University of Havana where the troupe would be spending their summer and next semester. Everyone was chatting on the bus and getting to know each other. The atmosphere was full of happiness, joy and excitement.  
  
Finally someone from host group called for everyone's attention when they started to approach the school. Everyone in the American Troupe became quiet and started staring at the impressive site. The campus was a grand site with its impressive, solid buildings. Everyone was whispering to each other and pointing out interesting sights.  
  
The bus slowed and came to a stop in front of the dormitory that the troupe would be staying at. Each member was assigned a room and given their keys. Everyone was told to quickly check out their rooms, drop off their luggage and return so that they could be given a tour of the campus and go check out the dance studios.  
  
Katie went quickly to her room. The room was clean and simple; it will be nice for the summer and coming semester. Katie was excited, it was addictive. She knew that she would be happy and would make the most of her second chance to return to Cuba. Katie went to wash her face and freshened up and then headed back to the meeting point.  
  
The tour was helpful, the university campus was large and now everyone had at least a basic sense of direction. The final stop was the dance studios. Everyone was waiting for the moment. The dance studios were made up of one main central room and then off the main room there were smaller rooms. Katie's first impression was that the main room reminded her of La Rosa Negra. Many a days she and Javier had spent there together practicing for the Dance Contest at The Palace. Javier would like this place. Then suddenly Katie was brought back with a nudge from Jackie one of her fellow troupe members. Jackie whispered to Katie that she thought it was strange that there were no mirrors in the room. Only one of the smaller rooms had mirrors which were traditional to the dance studios they were familiar with back home. Katie turned to Jackie and told her that Cuban dance is more about feeling the music than watching movements or replicating movements in a mirror.  
  
After everyone had a chance to roam and explore the dance studios. Jose, one of their host, gathered everyone and said, "Who is ready to party?" Everyone whistled and howled. "Let's start your visit with a bang. Why don't you all go to your rooms, rest and freshen up and then get ready to party all night!" People were excited, the howling and whistling continued. "Tonight you will see some of Havana's best Cuban dancing." Katie was excited, but for a second her breath caught and she held her breath. "Let's meet at LA ROSA NEGRA."  
  
Katie returned to the dorms with everyone else. She didn't know what to feel or what to think. She didn't have time to clearly think. Everyone around her kept asking her questions about Havana and the place they were going. Finally, when Katie was able to escape into her room, she was so tired and confused all she did was unpack and fall on the bed. Next thing she heard was a knock on the door. "Katie! Get up. We're leaving in half an hour."  
  
--------------- 


	6. La Rosa Negra

La Rosa Negra  
  
Katie got up. Washed her face and started to get dressed. Katie found a dress that even Yolanda would not think was "square." It was a tight fitting halter dress that seemed to flatter all her best features and hide all the ones she thought were less attractive. Suddenly when she was almost ready, there came the first of a constant stream of knocks on the door. With each knock, came another girl wanting advice with what they should wear. Katie felt like she was seeing a fashion show, girls came in and out in different outfits, turning and spinning in front of her. Each visitor complimented Katie, saying how great and sexy she looked. Each time Katie blushed. "Why had she made such an effort to dress like this? Was she still holding on to a sliver of hope...?" Katie asked herself, a second before the next knock came from the door. Finally the knocks calmed down and Katie finished getting ready. Katie looked at herself one last time in the mirror, before she headed out.  
  
When they finally made it to La Rosa Negra, Katie hesitated for a split second at the entrance and took a large breath. For a second, turning around and heading back to the dormitory sounded like a good idea. Katie was not sure if she was ready for this. She didn't think she would be coming here so soon. Before Katie could even finish her thoughts, Jackie grabbed her under the arm and led her into the club, whispering into Katie's ear how excited she was. The troupe was greeted by their Cuban hosts.  
  
"We're so glad you made it. I hope it wasn't too hard to find."  
  
"No worries, Jose. Katie has been here before and she showed us the way," Jackie beamed.  
  
Jose looked surprised and pleased. When Jose turned to Katie, she nodded and smiled back.  
  
Jose continued, "Oh yeah. There was one member of the Dance Club that was not able to go to the airport and welcome you guys today. He is one of our best dancers. I would like to introduce you to me..."  
  
Katie zoned out when she heard in the background the first song that Javier and her danced to starting to play. She remembered the first time she came to La Rosa Negra with James Phelps. Javier had asked her to dance, and still she remembered James' reaction when she actually accepted. That was the night that Javier had walked her home and comforted her, because James couldn't keep his hands off.  
  
"Let me introduce you all to Javier Suarez."  
  
Katie heard nothing but "Javier Suarez." Was she dreaming? Had she heard Jose wrongly?  
  
Suddenly the world around Katie seemed to freeze. Javier appeared before her. Katie stood motionless. Without a word, Javier smiled and extended out his hand. Katie instinctively took it. Javier led Katie out onto the dance floor. Their eyes were locked on each other and never parted. Everyone watched them in surprise. Then they started to dance.  
  
It was amazing. The floor cleared for the two of them. The King and Queen of La Rosa Negra had returned. Everyone gave them room and watched as they danced. The world seemed to be just the two of them. Everyone could sense how much they wanted to be in each others arms. It felt so natural for them to be back together dancing, as if they were never parted. Javier and Katie danced as one and the air sparked with passion and electricity. It was magical.  
  
Javier and Katie were lost in each other. Neither said a word. They just felt the music and moved with the music. They let their movement and dance express the feelings and emotion they felt to be together again. Javier lead Katie and Katie fully let herself be led. Javier had waited so long for this moment. He would die a happy man if time froze with Katie in his arms. Both Javier and Katie were hungry for each other. They were all over each other. Their dancing showed how much they missed each other. Suddenly both of them felt complete. The part of them that was missing finally felt complete again. Katie missed being held by Javier, it felt so right.  
  
After dancing for what seemed a lifetime, Katie and Javier were hot and sweaty. They decided it was time to take a breather and get something to drink. When they got back to the group, everyone was smiling at them. "You guys are great. That was awesome." "Katie, I have never seen you dance like that before." They both smiled and chatted with everyone, never letting go of the other person's hand. People asked questions about them and how they knew each other. Anyone could tell that was not the first time they danced together and definitely they relationship was not simply friends. They stayed so close to each other the whole time. Neither of them could bear the lost of contact from the other.  
  
The night was getting late. Javier and Katie looked at each other, they both wanted time alone. They had so much to say and catch up on. They excused themselves, saying good night to everyone. They told everyone that they were going to call it an early night, since Katie was tired from the trip. Everyone smiled at each other; they winked at each other knowing it was just an excuse. Even the blind could sense the sparks flying between the two of them.  
  
--------------- 


	7. Rekindling the Flames

Rekindling the flames  
  
The second Javier and Katie stepped out the door, Katie opened her mouth to say something, but it was stopped when Javier covered her mouth with his and pushed her against the wall and leaned in close to her. Javier had waited all night to kiss her it almost hurt. Katie was in bliss. They savored the taste of each other and explored each others mouth, as if to see if anything changed. Everything was the same. Nothing changed, it was like before, heart stopping and intoxicating. Neither one of them wanted the kiss to end.  
  
Finally, when they broke the kiss, it was only because they needed to come up for breath. Javier tasted and smelled the same. Katie held him close, and then ran a hand in his soft, wet tousled hair as she stared into his warm brown eyes. She missed him so much her heart ached. Javier had a goofy smile on his face as if he was dreaming. Javier touched Katie's face and explored it as if to make sure she was real. Was he dreaming and soon he would wake up disappointed as usual? If it was a dream, he was having a sweet dream and he would enjoy it while it lasted. He trailed his hand down the soft skin of her arm and softly grabbed her hand and gave it a gently tug. He gave her another quick kiss and pulled her to follow him. They started walking down the street hand in hand.  
  
"Where should we go?" Katie finally managed to say. Javier looked at her and replied, "I'll go anywhere with you, as long as I can stay with you." Katie smiled and nuzzled closer to him and whispered in his ear teasingly, "Your place or mine?" Katie winked with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"We should spend some time together. I want you to see my family again, but tonight is about us. Can we be alone at your dormitory?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then they turned toward the direction of the university and strolled along chatting as they went.  
  
"I missed you so much, it hurts." "Me too."  
  
"I kept you here and never let you go completely back to America." "And I never left you completely behind, you were always with me."  
  
Javier kissed her again and this time as they kissed, he lifted her and spun her. They were both so happy, it felt euphoric.  
  
"How is Suzie and your parents?" "They are well. Katie is as happy as ever, she can always find a way to be happy. My parents are great too. They even started dancing again. They go out and dance whenever they get the chance. I am so happy for them. My mother is so much happier now. My parents relationship is so much better now." Javier smiled, remembering the film of her parents dancing. "That is great to hear. They were perfect together. If they had stopped dancing, it would have been a shame." He gave Katie's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"How have you been? How is your family?"  
  
Javier looked at her and replied with hesitation, "They are well..." Then he ran a hand through his hair. Katie knew right way that he was keeping something back. "Tell me, Javier." Katie looked at him with concern and wrapped her hands around his free hand to encourage him to speak freely.  
  
"Every since the revolution, not all has been bad. But the revolution did not give us the freedom we expected. In ways, we have less freedom than we did when Batista was ruling. Because of this, Carlos is frustrated and has taken to drink to numb his dissatisfaction. He spends his days in the bar and comes home drunk. I am busy now, going to school and working, that I am not at home as much. I am especially worried for the future of Rafael. Mother on the other hand is worried for both Rafael and Carlos. It has become a great strain on her. I think that it is affecting her health." Javier looked as if he had just gotten something heavy off his chest and let out a deep sigh. "Don't worry, Javier. I know you are doing your best. We will work it out together. I am here for you now." He looked at her and smiled. She gave him a hug of encouragement and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.  
  
By the time, they arrived at Katie's dorm both of them were so emotional that they were exhausted.  
  
"Stay with me tonight." "I wasn't planning on leaving you." Katie smiled and led Javier to her room.  
  
Katie took a shower and freshened up. When she returned, Javier was dozing on her chair looking at some pictures that she had brought of her family. Katie picked up the photo album and kissed him. Her gentle kiss woke him. "Take a shower, you will feel better." Javier nodded and left the room.  
  
By the time Javier returned, Katie had fallen asleep. Javier turned off the lights and joined her in bed. Holding her felt so right, he missed her so much. He kissed her gently and she nuzzled closer to him and burrowed closer to his chest. She slept with a smile on her lips. Javier smiled himself and fell asleep happy, hoping that this was not just another sweet dream.  
  
--------------- 


	8. Together Again

Together Again  
  
Next morning when Javier woke up, for a second he was lost and then a sudden fear came over him. For an instant, Javier didn't know where he was. Then he relaxed a second, took a deep breath and thought about the previous night and a smile curled on his face. Then he realized he was alone in the bed. Was it all just a dream? Javier took another deep breath to relax and looked around, he thought he heard something. Listening more carefully, he heard Katie's voice coming from the closet and out from the closet came a telephone cord that confirmed his findings.  
  
"Suze, I found him again. I'm so happy."  
  
"You think that Mom and Dad will be mad?"  
  
"You have to help me. I don't think I can bear to lose him again."  
  
Katie was talking to Suzie. Suzie was so happy for her. Katie's parents were out, so it gave her a chance to talk to her sister alone first and tell her the news. Suzie promised to help her break the news to her parents. Suzie however knew it would not be hard to convince. Over the last three years, her family had seen how Katie missed Javier. No matter how brave and happy a face Katie put on for them, they knew Katie was not the same. Katie never spoke about her dates with the sparkle in her eyes as she did when she used to talk about Javier.  
  
"Thanks, Suz. I'll call back later and talk to Mom and Dad. Bye."  
  
Katie popped her head out of the closet door and found Javier looking at her. Katie came out of the closet and Javier was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She came over to him and jumped onto the bed and into his arms and they rolled around and kissed each other. Again, their kisses left both of them breathless.  
  
"I told Suzie, that we got back together again." Javier smiled and nuzzled closer into Katie's neck. He knew he was home.  
  
Katie mentioned she was a little worried about what her parents would think when they found out about them, but Javier comforted her, saying that they would deal with it together.  
  
"Will your family be worried? You didn't go home last night."  
  
"Don't worry. I called my mother last night. She knows. She also told me to take you home for dinner tonight. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Then Javier grabbed Katie even closer and kissed her hungrily. It felt so great to be together again. How they ever survived apart was a mystery to them both. It seemed like an eternity since both of them felt so happy and complete.  
  
When Javier and Katie were finally able to drag themselves out, they went to all the places they used to spend together and reminisced their times together. But they didn't just stay in the past. They talked about their lives in the last three years, what had changed and what plans and future they had in their minds. They shared everything. Both of them had so many questions for the other, it was like they didn't want to miss out on anything that happened to the other person in the time they were apart. They were making up for lost time. Both knew now that they had reunited with each other, their plans would change. Their new plans now center on staying together. They would support each other going forward and "work through the knots".  
  
Javier found out that Katie had switched to solo or group dancing. Katie never found another partner that could fill Javier's shoes. Knowing he was not replaced made Javier feel happy. He had always wanted her to continue dancing, but the idea of her in another man's arms secretly killed him. She however had continued dancing just in another form. However, now he intended on changing that. He planned to make her return to pair dancing with him. He felt so warm that she also worked to spread Afro-Cuban dancing in the United States. He knew she never forgot him. She told him on how dancing with him had changed her dancing and how she integrated it with her own style. Every time she danced she thought of him.  
  
He also loved that she had followed her dreams of going to University. When she was last here in Cuba before the revolution, they had talked about her staying in Cuba for him and giving up attending University. At the time, he felt she was giving up her dreams for him and he was torn. But now it had all worked out. She didn't give up that dream and she did attend University. She didn't give up anything.  
  
Katie on the other hand was ecstatic to hear that Javier was now going to school. She thought this was a great opportunity for him. He was enjoying school and felt he was learning a lot and that schooling would help him in the future to better support his family. He also shared with her that he was getting tired, but he said that it was only temporary and that he was young and didn't mind. Katie was worried that he was working too hard with the combination school and working to support the family. Maybe she could help him now that she was here.  
  
She also found out more about the family situation that Javier mentioned the previous night and looked forward to seeing his family again. He mentioned more about how Carlos was not happy, how that day when she arrived he was supposed to be part of the welcome group, but Carlos had gotten drunk and into a brawl. He told her how Rafael was growing up and even after the revolution, Carlos was not much of a father to him. Javier had tried to help Rafael and be a male role model but it was getting harder with his busy schedule. Finally, his biggest worry was his mother. Javier's mother was so busy and stressed about Carlos and Rafael, Javier was seeing a decline in her health and she seemed to be depressed. She kept saying that she was fine, but he knew better. His mother lost weight and she was getting headaches all the time. He also on occasion caught her crying in the middle of the night, especially when something happened to Rafael or Carlos. It didn't help also that they were starting to hear rumors that the government might take away their authority of their own children.  
  
Katie's heart went out to Javier, her life seemed so easy these last three years compared to his. Throughout their talking she held his hand to support him. Javier was so brave and dependable. Now that she was here, they would face their problems together. Katie, however, was glad to hear that although life had been harder for him, he didn't give up and was as determined as before. He also was able to keep with dancing as she had and it seemed be his stress reliever and was able to keep him balanced. Javier was no longer conflicted as before, he was truly making a difference and he knew it.  
  
--------------- 


	9. The Suarez’s

The Suarez's

When the sun began to set, Katie and Javier were hanging out on the beach. Finally Javier got up and extended a hand to Katie. Katie put her hand in his and gave him a loving squeeze. Javier pulled her up and she flew into his arms. Javier spun Katie around and when they were both all smiles and laughter, he gently let her down. It was great to be able to touch and hold her all the time now. "We should head home. My family will be expecting us back for dinner."

Katie was looking forward to seeing Mrs. Suarez. However, the as they walked back she started to feel a little anxious. She started to wonder what his family would think now that situations were different. Would they blame her for leaving and breaking Javier's heart? But she missed them. She wanted to see how everyone was and see how Chabe and Rafael had grown and changed. When they first arrived, it was a little awkward, but Mrs. Suarez welcomed Katie, despite the scowling of Carlos. Dinner was fun and lively; everyone was eating merrily and chatting in Spanish. Javier worried that Katie was being left out, but actually Katie understood quite bit of what was being said since she was now much more fluent in Spanish. Her studious studying of Spanish in the last three years was paying off. Secretly, she knew this situation had been the true reason she had been so interested in Spanish. For Javier and his family. She was just enjoying soaking in everything. Finally when Katie chimed in, she surprised everyone by speaking semi-fluent Spanish to the kids and Javier's grandfather. Under the table, Javier squeezed her thigh and Katie looked at Javier winked and smiled. The children loved Katie and so did Grandpa and Mrs. Suarez. The only person who didn't seem thrilled was Carlos.

After dinner, Rafael dragged Katie to his room. He was excited and wanted to show her something. Katie allowed herself to be dragged and followed Rafael and only briefly turned to smile at Javier, who was still sitting at the table watching her. He looked so content and happy. Javier was thrilled that this dinner was turning out better than what he could ever have expected. However, Rafael's instant connection to Katie only made Carlos scowl more. His own son, Rafael, was betraying him. It was not that Carlos ever really hated Katie, he was just bitter.

It was getting late. Finally in Rafael's room, Katie saw that he wanted to show her a book. The book he had was written in English and it was entitled, "Family Swiss Robinson." Rafael let out a yawn and tried to hide it. "You should get ready for bed and I'll read to you." Rafael smiled and nodded. He ran out of the room. When Rafael returned, he was clean and in his pajamas. He jumped into bed and Katie tucked the light coverlet over him. They she started to read to him. Before the end of chapter was finished, Rafael had fallen asleep. Katie gently tucked him in once more, smoothed his stray hairs from his face and went to turn the lights off. When she turned around she saw Javier holding a sleeping Chabe standing there smiling at her. Javier placed Chabe into her bed and tucked her in. Katie turned off the light and extended her hand to Javier to lead him back to the living room. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then pulled it to his mouth and kissed her open palm.

When Katie and Javier returned to the rest of the family, Mrs. Suarez was clearing off the dishes and getting ready to clean the dishes. Carlos had left, probably to the pub. Katie yanked gently at Javier's arm at the direction of his mom and he nodded. They joined Mrs. Suarez and convinced her to sit as they did the cleaning. Katie and Javier worked in unison. As Mrs. Suarez watched on, she felt relaxed. She chatted with the pair and heard about how they met again and all about Katie in the last few years. She was so pleased to see Javier so happy again. It had been quite a while. When Katie last left, Javier was broken hearted, but he knew that his family depended on him, so he could not just let his broken heart drag him down. She was so proud of him. Javier truly was the rock of the family. Although Javier at times thought his father would have been ashamed because of his lack of involvement in politics, she knew that his father would have been proud of him. Without Javier, the family would never have survived.

After dinner, Katie hugged and kissed Mrs. Suarez, thanking her for a wonderful dinner. Mrs. Suarez gave her a great big hug and kiss back. "You must come back often. You are always welcome." Katie felt great. Coming to Cuba was not a mistake. Javier kissed his mother on her cheek and whispered something in her ear, which made her smirk at him and point her finger at him.

Javier left with Katie and walked her back to her dormitory.

"What did you say to your mom?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"Ok, I just told her not to worry about me, that I might not come home tonight." Javier smiled and winked at Katie. Katie made an expression that teased – _Don't you wish_. They both laughed. Javier made to grab for Katie, but she escaped from him and then he chased her. When he finally caught her, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. When she made to complain, he kissed her with a devastating effect. Javier finally let her go and looked at her and quirked his eyebrow as retaliation to her little rebellious act before. She giggled.

They walked back hand in hand with silly smiles on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"You learned Spanish."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Javier smiled at Katie. He felt special. He knew that she had done it for him, even when they were apart and she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again. She still thought of him, she never forgot him.

They finally arrived at Katie's dormitory. That night Javier didn't go home.

---------------


	10. Smooth Sailing

Smooth Sailing

Over the next few months, Javier and Katie spent a lot of time together. Friends started joking that they seemed like an old married couple. Everything they did was in unison, just like the way they danced. At school, they ate, studied and danced together. Without effort they were able to so things in synch. Eating meals, they picked at each others plates, knowing what they other liked or disliked. During study sessions, they knew exactly when they need breaks and when the other was stuck and having problems. Their dancing was improving every day. At first it had been weird for Katie to return to pair dancing, but dancing with Javier was effortless.

The Dance Club announced that there would be a talent show at the Winter Gala. This year it would be a bigger deal since some important political figures were attending, because of the cultural exchange. Javier and Katie were responsible for showing the teamwork between the two cultures and the ability of the two cultures to work together. They were to perform a piece dance together. This was great for Javier and Katie, they didn't mind at all, more of an excuse to spend more alone time together.

At night, Katie started to help out at the Suarez's. She spent a lot of time with the family and especially with Mrs. Suarez. Javier used to have to baby sit and work, but now with Katie here and the fact that the children had taken such a liking to her, Katie took over babysitting. With Katie babysitting and helping out at home, Javier was given more time to rest and concentrate on school work.

Mrs. Suarez seemed to be better too. She was still worried about Carlos. But she seemed a little less stressed about Rafael. Rafael was becoming very close to Katie. Rafael was improving in school. Katie was helping him with homework and studying. He also seemed happier. Mrs. Suarez then realized that maybe he was just lacking attention. Before she and Javier was so busy that no one could give him that much time, but now Katie was here and she was always there for him. Whenever Rafael had a problem and both she and Javier were busy, he could go to Katie and she was there always willing to listen and help. Katie and Rafael had a great relationship and both had benefits. Katie was improving her Spanish, because she would practice with Rafael, while Rafael's English was improving because they spoke and she read to him all the time.

Besides helping with babysitting, Katie also spent a lot of time at Javier's helping his mother around the house. Whenever Mrs. Suarez was not feeling as well, Katie would pitch in more and help her so she could rest. Mrs. Suarez's health was getting better and everyone could tell. Javier was so in love with Katie. Not only did she love him, he could see that she was starting to love her family as well and her family loved her. Soon she would be another member of his family. He could not have asked for a better situation.

However, this was real life, and still Javier and Katie did have fights and needed room from the family. But luckily that was not a problem. Whenever the couple felt suffocated they would escape to Katie's dorm and there they could be quiet together or just spend quality time together.

Everything was working out better than planned. Even Katie's family was not a problem. Her parents didn't give Katie any grief about them getting together, instead they actually sounded pleased. Her family was relieved to finally hear Katie actually sounding happy. Katie seemed like she was reborn. She had energy in her voice that had disappeared after she left Cuba. Katie also felt like she was making a difference and really helping Javier. Last time, she was in Cuba, she stood up for what she believed and befriended Javier, but this time she was really there for him and helping him. Javier himself seemed happier and he didn't seem tired all the time as when he did when she first saw him again. To make an honest effort to show their acceptance of Javier, Mr. and Mrs. Miller would even on occasions ask to talk to Javier on the phone, so they could find out how he was and what was going on with him.

Everything was working out. It was smooth sailing. Would this last though? Although neither Katie nor Javier wanted to deal with it yet, in the back of their minds they knew they would have to deal with the reality and their future as a couple, especially as Katie's departure date drew closer.


	11. Suspicions and Rumors

Suspicions and Rumors

One day Katie was at the Suarez's babysitting Chabe and Rafael, Mrs. Suarez returned home from church visibly agitated. She was not her usual calm self, the way she normally was when she returned from church. Church usually had a way of lightening Mrs. Suarez's spirit, but today it had the total opposite affect. Mrs. Suarez seemed to be on edge. First, she entered the living room and seeing that Rafael and Chabe seemed to be making a mess, although they were doing an art project, Mrs. Suarez yelled at them. They were both taken aback and both turned to Katie confused, who in turn looked at them with a comforting smile and then turned to explain to Mrs. Suarez. Upon seeing that Katie seemed to have a reason for what the children were doing, she quickly grabbed the children in a smashing hug. She seemed like she was on the verge of tears, hugging and kissing each child asking for forgiveness for yelling at them. Katie was worried. Mrs. Suarez had never acted this way before. Her mood seemed very unstable. Quickly after a brief moment of hugging, Katie told the children that Mrs. Suarez needed them to continue working so they could finish on time to clean up and get ready for dinner. So she had them return to their work with the ease of mind that their mother just made an honest mistake and they should try to finish what they were doing so they had to be good and just finish what they were working on. Once Katie saw that the children were studiously concentrating on their work and didn't seem to pick up on Mrs. Suarez's state, she grabbed Mrs. Suarez's hand and patted it gently and led her to her bedroom.

"Are you all right? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm sorry. I acted irrationally. I hope the children are not too upset."

"Don't worry. They are fine. I will just mention to them later that you were tired from the long day."

Katie led Mrs. Suarez to her bed and they both sat down together facing each other. Soon Mrs. Suarez's face dropped and she blankly stared at they clasped hands.

"What is it that is bothering you? It will be easier if you share your burden. You can trust me."

"Katie, it is not that I don't trust you. I just heard some distressing news and it worries me. I don't know what to think of it."

With this Katie, felt a tear fall on her hand. Mrs. Suarez was obviously distraught. In her mind, Katie wanted to run out and call for Javier to return home, but she knew that would take too long. So instead Katie gave Mrs. Suarez a comforting, supportive hug. Then she released Mrs. Suarez and they once again looked at each other. Katie gave her a sympathetic, encouraging smile.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help you. If I cannot, at least I can help you think it through and we can work it out together. Whatever you are worried about, you shouldn't do it on your own."

Mrs. Suarez nodded slowly and took a breath to compose herself and her thoughts.

"There is word going around at church that the government is thinking of taking over the control of the children. Children are going to be taken away from their parents. I don't know what to think. I am so confused and scared."

Katie was alarmed by the news, but she knew she could not show or act so, when Mrs. Suarez was already in her state. Katie needed a level mind to ask and think calmly.

"Relax, Mrs. Suarez. It will be ok. Tell me who you heard this from and where the information came from."

"I don't know from where the information came, it is just the word that has been passed around among the parents. I don't want to lose my children."

"Do you know why the government would want to take the children?"

"I'm not sure, but something was mentioned about teaching them the ways of Castro. How can this happen?"

Mrs. Suarez was getting distressed. Katie knew that dinner was approaching and she didn't want the children to find out there was anything wrong.

"Shh, it will be ok. Let me talk to Javier and we will go find out what information we can regarding this issue. We will work it out and everything will work at the end. Don't upset yourself when you don't know anything for sure, it could just be a rumor. Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up a little. We don't want the children to suspect anything is wrong."

Mrs. Suarez nodded and took a breath and seemed to try to relax. She saw the logic in Katie's words, she couldn't worry the children and they need more information.

"You are right. We need to find out more. I will also talk to Carlos tonight, if I get the chance after the children go to bed."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen yet. Javier and I will look into it."

"I will freshen up and get ready for dinner. Thank you."

The two women embraced one last time, before Mrs. Suarez stood to go to the bathroom and Katie left the bedroom toward the living room. This was not good news, but Katie would not let on to the children there is anything wrong. With that thought, Katie took a deep breath and rejoined the children. She would discuss it with Javier tonight.

That night dinner seemed the usual affair. The children were happily eating and chatting with the family around them. Javier had come home for dinner, happy to see Katie, but although she was smiling and playing with the children, he sensed she was not totally herself. It nagged at Javier, something seemed wrong with Katie. He would have to find out later.

After dinner, Katie and Mrs. Suarez cleared the dishes and Javier watched over the children. Somehow, even Carlos too sensed or knew something was wrong. Carlos, unlike his usual self, actually stayed home after dinner and watched Javier playing with the children. Unused to seeing his father staying home, Rafael went to Carlos to show him the art project that he and Chabe worked on today. Carlos smiled somberly and praised his son's work. Then he gave him a great big bear hug, but before it became strange, Carlos started to tickle Rafael. Rafael's laughter could be heard throughout the house. In the kitchen, the laughter was heard and Mrs. Suarez looked at Katie. In return, Katie gave her a smile and an encouraging squeeze of the hand.

---------------


	12. Working Together

Working Together

After dinner that night Javier left with Katie. He was set on finding out what was bothering her. She had seemed her happy self all night, but yet he sensed it was not real or it was just a brave face. They hugged and kissed everyone good night and headed out hand in hand.

Once the two turned the corner from the house, Javier nudged Katie's hand to get her attention. Katie turned to Javier with concern written all over her face. Her happy brave face had totally disappeared. He had been right, something was bothering her. Before, Javier could say something to find out what was wrong, Katie interrupted.

"We need to talk." Katie's voice was grave.

"I sensed all night that you were hiding something that was upsetting you. What is wrong? What is bothering you?"

Javier's mind worked overtime coming up with all the things he could have done wrong and all the possible reasons she could be upset. He had heard it was never good news when a female opened with those words.

Katie knew Javier too well. She knew exactly how his mind worked. Quickly she comforted him, squashing the first thoughts that came through his mind.

"It is nothing that has to do with us. I am totally happy with you and your family. I love you. I always will."

With this Katie leaned in and gently kissed Javier. He seemed to relax a little with her comforting words. Javier turned at Katie, looking over her face, waiting for her to speak.

"It's a serious matter that concerns the children. We need to find out as much information as we can, as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Javier asked with hesitation. Concern crept into Javier's voice.

"Your mother has heard rumors that Castro's government has plans to take the children away from their families."

"What?"

"She heard from church, that the government has these plans because they think it will help them to teach their ideals to the children. We must look into the issue. See if there is any truth in the matter and if there is we can figure out our options and come up with a plan."

"I will start asking around quietly and see what people are saying about this rumor. I will also see if I can find out where the information is coming from. You think you can ask around too? See if at the consulate, your government has any information."

"Yes, I will ask around too. I will find out all I can."

Javier nodded and seemed to retreat into all the turmoil that was starting to boil up in his mind. Katie squeezed his hand.

"Don't be too concerned right now. It could all just be rumors. But no matter what happens we will solve it together."

Javier looked at her and pulled her towards him and embraced her. He buried his face in her golden hair and took in her fresh scent. How he loved her. He felt so whole with her. Everything seemed a little easier with her around. Then suddenly a concerning thought came to mind. What of his mother?

Sensing Javier tense, Katie looked up at him to find out what was wrong.

"How is my mother?"

"She is very concerned and very agitated. I tried my best to comfort her. I told her that we will look into the matter."

"I'm worried about her."

"I know, but she is strong. I told her the same things I told you. I think even Carlos sensed there was something wrong. I think that is why he stayed home. I think right now our best plan is to find out more information. Then we will know what we are truly up against, if anything."

"You're right, but it is hard not to worry."

"I know. I totally understand. But we need to stay focused and not let ourselves lose sight of our immediate goals. We can't let ourselves be swallowed up in worry."

Javier nodded and tenderly kissed Katie. With that, the two somberly walked back to the dorm together heavy with thoughts and plans.

---------------


	13. Carlos Comes To

Carlos comes to

Meanwhile at home, a similar conversation was taking place. The children were put to bed and Carlos stayed home. Carlos hardly ever stayed home, but tonight was different. He had felt there was something wrong. He had never sensed so much agitation and concern in his mother. His mother was an understanding woman and the rock of the family. Through everything that happened she had always remained strong, she didn't get distressed easily. Every time she was distressed, she had a good reason. He had to find out what was the matter. Carlos had sat soberly in his chair as his mother checked on the children and finished up cleaning the house. When all the immediate chores seemed to be done, Mrs. Suarez returned to the living room. She seemed a little lost, she wandered around as if trying to look for something to clean or do.

The phone rings.

"I'll get it'" Carlos yelled out.

"Hola. It's Carlos. What's up, Miguel?"

"What? Really? Where and when did you hear this? Are you sure?" Carlos' voice sounded hesitant.

"We'll have to look into this. I'll see what my sources say. Tell me if you find out anything more."

"Thanks, Man, for keeping me informed."

When Carlos hung up the phone and looked up, his mom was leaning against the wall looking at him. Carlos got up and went to his mother. He grabbed her had and lead her to the coach.

"Momma, sit down. Let's talk."

Mrs. Suarez seems uncertain but not knowing what else to do she sat down where her son had placed her on the coach. She looked at him and put on a brave smile. It had been a while since he last stayed home. It was nice to have him around. It brought her comfort despite her current frame of mind.

"What did Miguel call and say?"

"No, tell me what is bothering you first."

"It might be the same thing that Miguel just told you."

"Tell me, Momma."

Carlos got up and went to the liquor cabinet and poured a small glass of liqueur. Carlos thought a little liqueur would relax his mother and make it easier to talk about what was on her mind. He was about to pour a second for himself, when he decided not to. This was a serious matter and to show his support and attention he would not drink. He was getting the edge off her not himself. He knew all night there was something wrong; his mother was never like this.

"Momma, drink this. It will help you relax."

"Carlos…"

"Please Momma, this is your favorite. You used to drink this all the time. I'm not getting you drunk, you can enjoy this and it might help you relax a little. You have been distracted all night."

Mrs. Suarez looked at Carlos and gave in.

Mrs. Suarez accepted the glass and nodded.

Mrs. Suarez sipped the small glass of liqueur. It was sweet and easy to drink. It had been a while since the last time she sat down to enjoy it after dinner, although she felt relaxed this time she couldn't totally enjoy the liqueur.

Finally, Carlos seeing that his mother seemed to have relaxed a little. He relaxed himself and spoke.

"Momma, tell me what's wrong."

"I went to church today and heard a grave rumor that distresses me."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that the government has come up with plans to take the children away and that these plans will soon become state law. I think they want to re-teach their ideals to the children."

"It might just be a rumor."

"This is how the revolution started. There were just rumors, like these. Look what happened."

"I'm not saying I don't believe them and that they are non-sense. I have learned enough about this government to know that they would easily be capable of something like this. What I am saying is we need to find out more. We shouldn't jump to any conclusions or get overly distressed, when we don't know what we are getting distressed over. It just will not help. Also we can't let this affect the family."

Carlos grasped his mother's hands as they held the small glass. He squeezed her hands and she looked up at him.

"You don't seem surprised. Did Miguel call to tell you the same?"

Carlos hesitated.

"Yes, but he like you have nothing confirmed."

"What will we do?"

"First, I'm going to see what I can find out. No one seems to know for certain, what this is about or where this came from. Then once we know what the situation, we can decide what to do as a family."

"But the children…"

"We have to be strong for them. We can't worry them."

"Ok. Promise to tell me what you find out."

"Of course. I love you and I love our family. I know I have not been the ideal son, but I am going to be here for this family and will do what I can."

Mrs. Suarez closed her eyes and nodded. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry Momma."

"Work with Javier. By now, he will know as well."

"Yes, I will talk with him and Katie as well. Watching him watch Katie tonight, I could tell she knew something. He sensed it from her."

"Do not blame me for telling her. I had been mistakenly upset with the children today and she sensed something was wrong. I told her. She is a good woman. He loves her and she loves him."

"Yes, I know. It was hard for me at first to accept her, but I do now. She is part of Javier, when she left I saw that. Katie is good for him and he has been so good to our family. She is part of us now. She loves and cares for us all as she does him. Even I can see and admit to that. I once just thought of her as rich Capitalistic American, but she has proven herself otherwise. I was wrong in the past and too quick to judge."

Mrs. Suarez looked up at her eldest son and smiled.

"Don't worry yourself too much tonight, Momma. Let us find out more first. From then from there we can figure out what to do."

"Ok…"

"Get some rest Momma. You are tired."

Mrs. Suarez gets up and Carlos kisses her hands.

"Thank you, Carlos."

---------------


	14. Fears Confirmed

Fears Confirmed

That night no one slept soundly. As much as everyone wanted to hope that it was just a rumor, there was a shadow of fear that haunted their sleep and thoughts. In their own ways, everyone looked for the little comfort and unspoken reassurance they could find.

The next morning finally came. Everyone seemed to get up early.

At home, Mrs. Suarez woke up early and cooked the children their favorite breakfast. Rafael and Chabe assumed this was her way of making up for yelling at them yesterday and they ate happily. Carlos had stayed in last night and for the first time in while ate breakfast with the family. Rafael seemed surprised to see his father but welcomed the change, as Carlos seemed to take an interest in him asking about his homework and grades. Rafael like all children hated homework but for the first time he didn't sulk, but instead eagerly showed Carlos his homework and showed off his test scores. Rafael wanted his father's love and attention and this morning he got it. The children finished up and helped Mrs. Suarez clear the dishes. Once the children were ready, they left to school while Mrs. Suarez watched them until they disappeared from her sight.

At the university, Javier and Katie had gotten ready early. By now, Javier and Katie's morning routines were in sync, but somehow there was something in the air this morning. Their routine seemed to be especially efficient, so that they were ready faster than normal and had time to review their plans from the previous night. Javier was going to meet his friends and neighbors and see if anyone has heard more information about the rumors. Katie was going to call and meet with her newspaper contacts to see if they had any inside information or get some numbers to some informants that might be able to shed some light. The two of them were of one heart and mind, working to a common goal. They left the dorm that day with plans to work in parallel to using all the approaches available to them. Before they parted ways, Katie placed her hand on his chest over his heart, while he covered her hand with his. They exchanged a smile and a final look and nodded in unison.

Carlos and Mrs. Suarez left the house together and parted ways with a kiss and hug.

The morning seemed crisp and silent as everyone's mind was everywhere else thinking of ways to get to the bottom of the rumors.

The day was a frenzy of activity. Each one of them went through the day determined to find out information. It seemed all the locals were buzzing with the rumors of the government's plans.

Mrs. Suarez went to work and talked to her coworkers. It seemed that not everyone knew about the rumors, that the rumors were more around the community areas. At church, worshippers pray together and talk to church leaders to see if there is any religious action is possible.

Carlos confirms from insider sources. Underground resistant groups report that someone from the inside of the government saw a draft of the plans. The plan was currently being finalized and they have already started to plot out the effort and strategize about how to gather and where to place the children. The plan was to go into effect in the beginning of the year. The resistance group was starting to think and discuss options to escape and hide their children from the government. Also there were discussions of rebelling or fighting back.

Javier talked to his fellow co-workers and confirmed that dormitory and school supplies have been transported to empty buildings that are being outfitted like schools. At school, there were rumors that the government is looking to hire teachers, but that there it involved a strict training and examination process for the positions. Rumor also said that the government was also going to be doing background check on anyone participating to make sure that the candidates fit the profile that they were hiring for.

Katie found out from her newspaper informant that the US was aware of all US Citizens in Cuba and planned to make sure no matter what happened its citizens and their families were going to be kept safe. The US was monitoring Cuba with a close eye and had an evacuation procedure in place if necessary. Informants also confirmed that they heard the same rumor and that the plans are supposed to go into place at the end of the winter. US government is also evaluating the situation and discussing the democratic and human rights implications. The US government was considering actions to help the people of Cuba.

That night at dinner the family discussed all the information that they had found. Although no one resource could confirm 100 the details of the plan, all the information that was gathered seemed to add up to one consistent story that plans were in the works and that the end of the year was targeted date of action.

Dinner was a sober affair. The future was the next question. What was going to happen and what should they do?


	15. Limbo Shifting

Limbo Shifting

Everyone kept going, despite the information. The family continued their lives and made the most of what they could. Although everyone still kept their worries of the plan in the back of their minds. On the surface, nothing had changed, but Carlos.

Carlos started staying at home more and helped with Mrs. Suarez. He spent more time with Rafael and Chab, he did so without making them think something was wrong. The children were happy and enjoyed their time with their father. Although the children wondered what had caused the change in their father, their questioning was only fleeting as they welcomed the change. They received the attention and love they craved. Carlos wanted to teach the children as much as he could to prepare them for whatever may come. He spent more time with them going out and teaching them about the world. All the while, Carlos stayed in tune with any information or news regarding the government's plans.

Javier and Katie started to get busy with school. They threw themselves into practicing for the Winter Gala performance. The talent show was getting a lot of media and top officials were supposed to be appearing for the last night. The two dance troupes were really bonding and their skills were really improving with the exchange program. Javier and Kate were really inspirational to them and acted as great mentors and examples. While they were dancing, the world seemed to stand still and Javier and Kate could momentarily get away from their fears and worries both regarding how long their time together would last as well as the fate of the family. But they basked in each other's company and danced like each time was their last time together.

Besides school and dancing, Javier was busy with work, while Katie started working on her feature for the newspaper at home. Katie figured with the connections she gained through the feature, she would also be able to stay on top of any movement made by the Cuban government regarding national education reform. Hopefully she will be in the know and the extra time would help them react as necessary. Katie used her resources well and kept her ears open no matter her situation or surroundings.

One day when she was at the US Embassy to interview the US Cultural ambassador, Mr. Ryan Alveraz, the building seemed to be buzzing and everyone seemed to be extra busy.

"Mr. Alveraz, is everything ok? The embassy seems to be in a stir today."

"I'm sorry, Miss Katie. Can we reschedule our interview?"

"Sure, but is something wrong? What happened?"

"Travel Alerts are being issued by the Department of State."

"So sudden?"

"I can't say too much but it's all hands on deck right now. We need to take necessary actions to ensure our citizens' safety."

"Is it that serious?"

"This alert might affect your troupe as well. There is a change we will need to send you back earlier than planned, as early as right after the gala performance. But right now we need to start contacting and locating all our citizens and their family members to begin procedures and get paperwork in order."

"What happens if paperwork is not in order in this short time?"

"I'll be ok. The State Department is thinking of loosening visa requirements to make sure we can act fast without too much red tape. Right now, safety and being nibble to react is priority. Paperwork can always be worked out. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just suddenly had couldn't remember where my papers were, although I'm sure I will find them."

"Do not worry, we will not abandon you in danger. Sorry. I must go."


End file.
